Master Of Training
by macbean84
Summary: hey everyone so my computer is broken and i lost all of my save things and stuff and have been trying to fix it all but till then this story is baseicly not goin to continue so if one wants to tell me,i'l tell u what i had planed let u have free rain in continuing this story till i fix my stuff and get back too writting. sorry for all of u who have wanted an update i cant do it yet
1. anoncement

**Hello everyone, this will be my second fanfic that I have written for you to read. So I have been stuck on reading some Pokémon fanfic so I chose to write one. I know I will have some bad grammar and spelling so don't be too harsh on me. I don't know how this is going to go but I want to give make it ash x a lot of girls but I want you all to give me the people he should be with, weather human, OC or Pokémon I don't care. I don't want it too big so maybe a limit of 10-15 people he can be with. I would also like to know if you want ash to have like his aura powers and such, also if you want him to be dark and distant but that is up to you. I will be a waiting your suggestions and I thank you.**

 **P.S. I won't be putting up a voting thing unless you think I should. Also I have some of my own picks to this but question it, so a want to see who you all want.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. The begining

**Thank you for your help with the choices I got for Ash to be with. Now I know the ones I choose out of those who message me or reviewed for their choice may or may not agree with my picking but that is to be expected. Thank you again to those of you who help. Now why don't we start the story?**

 **For the pairings we have: dawn 3, Pokémon 3, Anabel 2, May 2, & Macy 2.**

 **Disclaimer I do NOT own anything I use in this story it is part of one corporation or another.**

"Hello" human/poke speech

' **Hello' aura/psychic link or talk**

" _Hello" thoughts_

It's a bright and shiny day on route one, the pigeys are chirping and singing to this peaceful day. On this route we have a man that looks about 16 walking down the road of route one to his home town. The man has some muscle on him due to the years of traveling through 6 different regions. He has Simi-long spiky raven colored hair. He has on the same outfit as he did in the last region he was in, Kalos it was called. He has a creature about a foot and half tall riding his shoulder. The creature is mainly yellow in color but has two patches of red on its cheeks, brown zig-zags down its back, plus some black on its tail and ears. This creature is known as a Pikachu. Pikachu was this man's starting Pokémon because of him over sleeping and getting to the professor's late. Now he won't deny it, nor will Pikachu either, that they had a rough start during the beginning of their journey. Now over the course of 6 plus years and the fact that they both almost died changed that, some may even say that they could be considered brothers with the close bond they have made over the years and adventures.

The man looks to his best friend and partner and he looks back.

"No place like home, right Pi," asked the man.

"Pika pi" Pikachu says excited that they are home.

"Race you home Pikachu," says the man as he took off running after putting Pikachu down.

"Pika!" says Pikachu as he starts to runs to catch up with his friend and partner. As they reach the house they stand there for a bit before moving again.

"Tied again Pi. Maybe we should up your training a bit, what do you think," ask the man.

"Pikachu" says the mouse not wanting to do more training.

"Come less go inside I'm sure mom has some food waiting for us," says the man as his stomach growls.

Pikachu jumps up to the man's shoulder as he goes to knock on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming," yells the man's mother.

When she opens the door she sees her son waiting for her and without a second thought she gives him a big hug with an "I missed you" cry.

"Mom…can't…breathe," the man barely got out.

His mom let's him go while saying "sorry" a few times. After he is down he tells his mom how he missed her too. His mom final looks at him for a while to see how much he has changed over the years.

"Ash you look so much like your father he would be proud." His mom states.

The man now known as Ash rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thanks mom," says ash.

Ash's stomach then growls loudly. He and his mom give a small laugh to that.

"I was just finishing up the cooking when you knock, why don't you help out a bit," says his mother.

"Ok mom let me set my stuff down then I'll help," ash says as goes to his room.

Ash walks into his room and sees that nothing has changed. He sets his stuff by his bed and heads down stairs and to the kitchen. In the kitchen his mom is finishing up the food and Mr. Mime is doing some of the dishes. Ash starts to set up the table when there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it mom," ash says as he goes to the door.

When he opens the door he is surprise that all of his travel companions are there along with professor oak and Gary.

"Hey guys what are you all doing here," asked Ash.

"We came to congratulate you on getting to the top 4," says brock.

"Thanks but you guys didn't have to do this. Hey mom is almost done cooking why don't you guys join us and we can tell each other what we have been doing," Ash suggests.

"Okay" his friends says.

So everybody is sitting around the table eating what Ash and May haven't ate yet, while telling each other what they have been up to. Turns out everyone has made a decent accomplishment. Brock became the best breeder in Kanto, Misty made her gym the hardest one to beat, Gary became a well-known professor, May and Dawn have won a grand festival, Max has started his own journey, Iris has become a well-known dragon trainer in her village, Cilan has become a S rank connoisseur,

Tracey has become a decently known Pokémon watcher, and everyone from Kalos stayed the same. It's now dark and everyone is in the living room either talking or watching TV. Ash for a while now had stayed quite while his friends and mom talked to each other for so long he didn't notice that they are all staring at him now, worry written on their faces. His mom be the most worried of the group decided to ask the question everyone was thinking.

"Ash what's on your mind sweaty," ask his mother.

"Mm, sorry mom I was thinking. What did you say," Ash says as he returns to reality.

"She ask what was/is on your mind, Ashy-boy," Gray says while teasing him.

"I was thinking about what I should do now, as I have been though the 6 know regions and lost all the leagues there. I was starting to think about training my Pokémon for a while then maybe redoing all the leagues. What do you guys think," Ash questioned and explained.

Silence filled the room as everyone was trying to process what Ash had just said and asked. Millions of thoughts ran through all of their head as the thought of an answer to his question. His mom being the first to recover was quick to smile and hug her son.

"Of course is a great idea, but I think you could take a little break before going as a way to learn how to cook and stuff," stated his now overly happy mother.

Everyone agreed with her as it would be good to train his Pokémon and redo all the leagues, but he just got back, plus if he was or is thinking about doing this on his own he would need to learn something he couldn't do before.

"Well it's getting late so you guys are free to stay and rest up for the morning. Ash you don't mind sleeping in the living room or the floor of your room as there isn't enough room for everyone okay," stated his mom.

"I'll sleep on the floor mom. Goodnight everyone," Ash says as he heads to bed.

For the next few months Ash had learn quite a bit more than he already knew. As such he learned cooking for his mom, Brock, and Cilan. He also learn how to keep his Pokémon in good health from Oak and Brock. His mom and Brock taught him how to make his own clothing too. He made a closer bond to his Pokémon as he had more than enough time to play and hang out with him. Today ash is going to leave to train his Pokémon and himself as they progress. Before Ash leaves his friends and family give him some gifts for his long journey.

From his mom he got a sewing kit for when he need it.

Professor oak gave ash the ability to have all of his Pokémon with him on his journey.

Brock gave him a cooking set.

Misty gave him a fishing rod and lures.

Gary gave him a map with good training areas marked on it.

May and max gave him some survival supplies.

Dawn gave him his Ambipom back as she heard his plan and wanted to go.

Iris gave him a book on dragon type Pokémon.

Cilan gave him a basket of macrons.

Serena also gave him some food.

Bonnie and her brother gave him a tool to call anyone no matter where he was (A.N forgot Bonnie's brother's name sorry).

Ash is saying his goodbyes as he give everyone a hug and such. Believe his surprise when every girl kissed him before he left. Finishing the goodbyes he leaves to train for a time unknown to him, his Pokémon, and everyone who knows of him.

 **Thanks for reading. I will try to get an update every so often. Now I need more people in the herm with ash but I know what Pokémon I will put in to those who are confused. Leave a review, if you feel so, as I need to know how this went in your view and any errors I need to fix. Thanks again to those of you gave me some suggestion as to his herm and if you want him to have aura or such. Hope you liked it.**

 **Mac out.**


	3. Mt Silver

**Sorry for the slow update and hope I made it worth it (probably not). Thanks to those of you who gave a review and I'll try better on some things. Now this chapter will be time skipped and a filler due to how I thought of doing it. Hope you like, if not I don't care.**

 **I do NOT own anything I use in this story as it is a fanfic, ownership goes to one or another company.**

"Hello" human/poke speech

'Hello' thoughts

" **Hello" aura speech**

" _ **Hello" physic speech**_

 _Flashback_

 **7 years later**

Mt. silver a mountain known for the amount of strong Pokémon and terrible weather conditions. It has even been said that the champions of any region won't and can't get to the summit of the mountain. Now a days only a few have made it that far up the mountain. Those that have were confronted by a man of about the age of 23. They all say that he not only beat them but destroyed them, they say that he only used one Pokémon on them.

 **Summit of Mt. silver**

A man of the age 23 sits atop Mt. silver focusing his mind for his special abilities. The abilities are known to very few people. These abilities allow him to talk with any Pokémon, read minds, sense emotion, enhance physical strength, and many more. This man has the power to use aura and psych powers. Next to the man is one of his most faithful Pokémon. It's about a foot and half tall, color is mainly yellow with brown and black as secondary colors. This Pokémon is known as a Pikachu. Behind the man is a Pokémon of human size, blue in color with some yellow and black. This Pokémon is known as the aura Pokémon, but also as lucario. This is the same riolu he befriended in the sinnoho region, where he save it from hunter J and learned that they have similar aura. After that he returned him to the lucario kingdom where his owner was. He still remembers the day he went to sinnoho and got the riolu back then.

 **Flashback 2 years**

 _Sinnoho region sunny and full of life. In the lucario kingdom a lone riolu is depress, he lost his old master and is ruling the kingdom as he was told to do. He is now and possibly forever stuck in there, as no Pokémon in the kingdom wants him to leave, yet he longs for an adventure. He remembers all of the fun he had outside of the kingdom and the friends he made while there. His thoughts are disturbed as someone walks in to his room._

" _Sir we have an intruder in the kingdom and can't stop him from moving closer to your home" said the Pokémon._

 _Riolu sighs "Describe this intruder to me, Lucian" riolu says._

 _The Pokémon now known as Lucian stars to tell riolu that the intruder is human with one Pokémon called a Pikachu. He also says that the human can use aura. This info now interest riolu as there are only a few who can do this._

" _I will take care of this intruder now. Thank you for the info you have given, you are free to leave" stated riolu._

 _Lucian bows and turns to leave but stops when he heard a crash. He run back to where his king is and finds him on the floor._

" _Sire are you okay" Lucian asks in worry for his king._

" _I'm fine…just felt his aura. His aura reminds me of someone I met before I became ruler" stated riolu as he stands, "let us go and take a look at him and see if we can find out why he's here."_

" _Yes sir" Lucian says._

 _They walk out of the house and find that all of the defenders are knock out throughout the kingdom. The human is now sitting in wait for the king to come and ask him question as he figures. Lucian and riolu make their way over to him and sit in front of him. Silence filled the air as they wait to see who will break the ice first. Finally after a few minutes riolu choses to speak through aura._

" _Who are you and why have you come here human" asked riolu._

" _Are you joking? Do you not even remember the person who saved you from a poacher a while back" ask an overly annoyed Pikachu._

 _The riolu was take back by what the Pokémon had spoken as if it had been there when he was being hunted by hunter J. He was even more startled by the human speaking in his mind through aura._

" _That would be because we were both there when it happened" said the human as if he read riolu's mind, which he did but only Pikachu knew of that._

 _Lucian was lost in what was going on, he is only confused as to what they are referring to not that he couldn't hear what they were talking about through aura. Riolu was going through his mind to see if this human was truly there as he says to be. During it he felt his mind being invaded and images of the kid that saved him fill his mind along with what happen to the kid after he returned riolu to the kingdom. As he watches the images he starts to think if this human in front of him if that kid, as that thought appeared in his head the human put his hand on top of riolu's head. To say riolu's thought about that, in his mind, was confirmed, Lucian was confused as to why his king didn't do anything to stop this human from touching him making him worry for his king. Thoughts of what happened and should he attack this human. As he was about to riolu stood up from his seat and moved to the human and cried on his chest. The human did his best to calm riolu but he just wouldn't work. Finally after a riolu stop he turned to Lucian._

" _You may leave, I need to have a chat with an old friend" riolu said still trying to hold back some tears and his excitement for his friend coming, granted he wish it was on better circumstance._

 _Now Lucian was taken back he never knew of his king being friends with a human other than the one who raised him. Lucian was still obeyed his king though it was very reluctant._

 _Riolu turns back to the human who he made friends with during the time he was gone from the kingdom, his name Ash Ketchum. Now that he thinks about it, the aura coming off of him is similar to that of Ash. The human now identified as Ash looks to riolu in hope of something he wants to ask._

" _Now that you are here riolu, how have you been since I left" asked Ash._

"… _okay…I guess" riolu said trying to hid his sadness._

"… _riolu you can't hid anything from me, no one can anymore to tell the truth, so why are you sad? You can tell me what happened, we're friends right" ask Ash._

 _Riolu gave a sad nod to that as he can tell do to the aura Ash now uses he is more in tune with things like that. Riolu goes on about telling Ash why he sadden and other things he did since he left. Ash was sad by the end and gave riolu a comforting hug that he accepts. Now Ash just has to ask the question he came he to ask before being attack and such._

" _Riolu" Ash started "how would you like to come with me and travel. I also need an aura partner to help farther my training. You don't have to go though as I know you have a responsibility as the ruler now, but I can see and feel the longing for adventure and to make new friends in your aura. This is your choice though" Ash ask even with the knowledge to how much riolu does now._

 _Riolu is now staring at Ash trying to see if he was really did want him to go. As he stared into Ash's eyes all he could see was complete determination and want for him to go. Now he had to consider the kingdom, who could he choose to replace him if he did chose to go? There are a few he can choose but the more he thought about one of the choices the more he liked that choice. With his mind made up and his replacement chosen he look to Ash._

" _I'll go, but first I need to go and find the replacement I have in mind to rule while I'm gone" riolu states._

 _Ash with little uses of his psych abilities smiled at riolu's choice. With a nod from Ash, riolu moves to find his replacement._

 _After an hour of searching riolu finally found Lucian who seemed to be in deep thought. After a quick nudge from his king he looks at riolu and bows._

" _I am sorry you're hence but I was thinking of something and didn't notice you" Lucian said._

" _That is okay Lucian, but I have a request for you. Will you hear it" riolu asked._

 _Lucian stands and gives his nod to his king. Riolu told Lucian of who the human was and what they talked about after he left. Lucian is surprised that this human named Ash, risked so much to keep riolu out of harm's way that he even got hurt in the processes._

 _Now riolu looks to Lucian with determination to what he was going to do now._

" _Lucian, I am going to leave the kingdom, for how long I don't know. However the reason as to why is to help my friend. Lucian as I won't be here I have decided on a replacement" riolu stated._

" _Who have you chosen as I am sure you took your time on choosing" Lucian asked._

 _Riolu smiles at his friend and longtime companion._

" _You are correct it did take some time, but as I thought more about one person I don't see anyone who can do better" riolu says, then states, "that is why I have chosen you to be my replacement."_

 _Silence filled the hall as Lucian was too stunned to say anything and riolu who could tell his friend was in shock. Finally after a minute Lucian spook._

" _I…I…I don't know what to say. Thank you for choosing me to be your replacement, I will do the best I can to rule this kingdom" Lucian says._

 _Riolu smiles, gives a nod and his friend a hug and a farewell. Riolu walks up to Ash, who his petting Pikachu at the moment, and stands in front of him with a face a victory._

" _I take it he took it well" asked Ash._

" _Yes, now we can go. Where are we going exactly anyway" asked riolu._

" _Well I have some other friends to pick up here in sinnoh. So to the next friend, who will choose to come to us when the time is right to her, but until then we go around and look at the town and nature of this region" Ash says._

 **Present time**

Ash smiles at that memory. He, riolu, and Pikachu went around through that region for a year till he had everyone he wanted. They then went to unova doing the same thing, it's also the place where riolu evolved. His thoughts were interrupted as a pidgey landed in his lap. From what he can tell this guy is worn out trying to get up here, then he notices that there is a note attach to it. He removes the note and give the pidgey an Oran berry for its lost energy. As he read the note he smiles and thinks that it's time to return. He thanks the pidgey and stands up heading toward the cave were he and his Pokémon sleep when they aren't training. When he arrives he is tackled by his most affectionate Pokémon. When he gets up he speaks to his Pokémon.

"All right everyone we are going to be heading back home, what do you all say" ask Ash.

In reply he got everyone's approval.

"Okay then to pallet town we go" Ash states.

He then returned all of his Pokémon but 3. He and his Pokémon head out and then his 3rd Pokémon teleports them away. There is now complete silence on the top of the mountain that no one, human or Pokémon, dire disturbed it.

 **Okay hope you enjoy this chapter. I was planning on making it longer but choose not to as it would be longer to get out. Now I know there are some errors and I will try to fix at some point. Now a thanks to a friend who read this and check some of the errors paul222mckee. Don't forget to leave a review or anything like that. Also if you want ash to have a specific Pokémon tell me and will see.**

 **See you next time BYE.**


	4. harem results

**HEY EVERYONE!**

 **How are you all doing, I'm doing great now that my computer is fixed. Ok…so sorry for the longest wait ever. I have been having some trouble coming up with some things for the next chap, and still am.**

 **But I do have something that I think you all have been waiting for and that is…**

…

…

 **The harem results.**

 **They main people in the harem are as follow:**

 **May and Dawn in first with 6 votes**

 **OC's cause didn't have enough people**

 **Pokémon with 4 votes my include**

 **Sabrina cause of plans I have**

 **Giselle 3 votes**

 **Anabel 3 votes**

 **Serena 4 votes**

 **Sorry for those of you who didn't get yours in but if you want/have an OC idea you want in send the following info:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Look:**

 **Pokémon (6 only):**

 **Personality:**

 **Where they lived:**

 **How ash meet them:**

 **Thanks for all the support in my writing even though it's slow as a slug. I will try to have the next chap out as soon as I can and as fast as I can, but can't be sure as I have school and work now. Thanks for all everyone you're the main reason I keep doing this.**


End file.
